1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, more particularly, to a convertible board holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional packaging element can only position and cushion one side of an article. If both sides of the article are needed to be positioned and cushioned, two packaging elements must be manufactured to fit such a purpose. The cost is high, and the packaging effect also is not good. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a convertible board holder for packaging at least two sides of an article.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a convertible board holder for positioning and cushioning at least one article each having two continuous side walls. The convertible board holder comprises a first portion, a second portion and a hinged portion. The first portion has at least one first transverse recess. The second portion has at least one second transverse recess formed corresponding to the first transverse recess of the first portion. The hinged portion continuously connects between the first portion and the second portion in a corrugated form so that when the first portion and the second portion are rotationally converted about the hinged portion at a certain angle, the first transverse recess and second transverse recess are adapted to receive the two side walls of the article, respectively. Therefore, the convertible board holder of the invention can position and cushion at least two side walls of article.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a convertible board holder. The convertible board holder can be manufactured to package at least two side walls of article. Therefore, the cost of the convertible board holder is low and the effect of the convertible board holder can be improved.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a convertible board holder. The convertible board holder comprises a first portion, a second portion and a hinged portion. The first portion has a plurality of first transverse recesses with a plurality of ribs disposed to separate the first transverse recesses apart from each other. The second portion has a plurality of second transverse recesses with a plurality of corresponding ribs disposed to separate the second transverse recesses apart from each other. Therefore, the convertible board holder can position and cushion a plurality of articles.